


On One Condition

by apiegohome



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Vanitas misunderstood, Vanven, Ventus being stubborn, Yakuza AU, a surprisingly large amount of angst, lol, mirror kink, sneaky amounts of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiegohome/pseuds/apiegohome
Summary: When his father becomes tangled up in owing the Yakuza money, Ventus agrees to pay off the debt himself before his father's life is taken instead – but, he should've known it wouldn't be that simple, not when the current boss happens to be his ex...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to PaopuNova – who really got me thinking about mirrors and dirty talk...  
> Also! This would be categorised as dub-con, and is rated explicit for a reason. So, if you're going to be reading this in public, I suggest dimming your phone screen, unless of course, you have no shame. Hahaha! I'm also planning on continuing this. Heaven forbid I actually ever do a real PWP without throwing a buttload of plot at it. Also, just to clarify – 20 million yen is approx. US $20k.   
> Enjoy ^^

With a dull, resounding thud, the large wad of cash landed on the table; Ventus boldly meeting Vanitas’ intimidating stare.

“My father’s debt. Now let him go.”

Golden eyes studied him for a brief moment longer before slowly sliding down to the bundle now lying directly within reach.

Ventus glanced over to the side, his expression grim as he looked at his father standing between two of Vanitas’ henchmen. His father hesitantly gave him a watery smile, but Ventus was quick to ignore it, returning his focus to the man seated in front of him.

With all the time in the world, Vanitas picked up the stack of bills and weighed the bundle in his hand. He looked thoughtful then, lazily running his thumb over the edge of the bills and flicking them neatly back into place.

His eyes slid back up to Ventus’, an amused smirk pulling at his lips.

“It’s lovely to see you again, Ventus.”

Ventus couldn’t help noticing the unnerving spark in Vanitas’ eyes, but he told himself not to look away. Vanitas was an infamous opportunist, and Ventus couldn’t afford to show weakness here – not for a _single_ second.

“Hn. It’s a pity I can’t say the same.”

They had been lovers once, but that was a long time ago – long before Ventus ever knew the truth about Vanitas’ so called _‘work’_. Where Vanitas had once been nothing more than a _little brother_ in the Yakuza, here he sat as the youngest boss in a century of one of the largest crime syndicates in all of Japan – the formidable _Ishi-kai._ After falling out of touch for the last six years, Ventus never would have guessed that they would meet again in a situation like _this_ of all things, a cruel twist of fate forcing their paths to cross again.

At Ventus’ sharp retort, Vanitas’ smirk only grew wider. He breathed out an exaggerated sigh.

“Still haven’t lost your sense of humour, I see.”

He waved the bundle of cash slowly back and forth between them. “Which is great, really, because I hate to tell you, but this isn’t enough.” As if twenty-million was little more than pocket change to him, Vanitas carelessly tossed the cash back onto the table.

Ventus was incredulous. “But it’s all there! I counted it twice!”

Vanitas shrugged, looking anything but apologetic.

“I don’t doubt that it isn’t, but I _seem_ to recall that I instructed this to be delivered to me yesterday. Did you honestly believe it would escape my notice that you’re a day late?”

Ventus grit his teeth, a sudden wave of dread washing over him. He knew Vanitas had him there. He had tried his best to pay the money on time, but he’d had trouble getting such a large amount together in the first place. Cutting it fine, he had been left with no other choice but to ask some of his friends for a loan when the people at the bank had refused to give him any more. This had been the quickest he’d been able to manage, considering his circumstances.

Unfortunately for him, when his father had first come to him for help, he had also had no idea of exactly _who_ in question the money was owed to, so being ushered in here to bow and scrape to his _ex_ of all people was more than a little humiliating – not to mention, downright dangerous.

The Yakuza were not an organisation to be taken lightly, and if ever there was a man to hold an everlasting grudge, Vanitas Ishi would be the one.

Vanitas raised his eyebrows and looked at Ventus expectantly.

“What, no excuse? Nothing to say in your defence?”

“As if that would do any good,” Ventus muttered, finally looking away. It was only just sinking in, the full extent of how badly this could all play out. He hadn’t been following Vanitas’ career with the Yakuza at all, but having known him as a teenager, Ventus already knew how ruthless he could be. There was no denying that the situation was about to get completely out of hand...and there was _nothing_ he could do about it.

Then, Vanitas smiled, and he actually looked like he meant it. Ventus felt a chill race up his spine.

“You’re right,” Vanitas said simply. “It wouldn’t.”

He stood from his seat abruptly, one of his underlings instantly moving forwards to shadow him.

“I am a _fair,_ honest man, Ventus – one who is _simply_ trying to run a cost-effective, sustainable business here. I gave your father enough chances. When I show someone respect, I deserve that same respect in return, don’t you think?”

Vanitas dropped the act, his expression falling into deadly seriousness. “Your father, and therefore your entire family has disrespected me. As a result, I will be taking his life in lieu of payment.”

Ventus gasped. “…You can’t be _serious…!?_ ”

With a jerk of his chin, Vanitas signalled the two men flanking Ventus’ father to force him to his knees.

Ventus tried and failed to keep the panic out of his voice.

“Vanitas, _please –_ please don’t do this!”

Vanitas ignored him completely and moved over towards his father, who was now kneeling with his hands positioned behind his back. Ventus’ father looked up at Vanitas fearfully, his thin frame already visibly shaking. The man who had shadowed Vanitas was now holding out a white, silken cloth, and laying amongst its folds was the unmistakable curve of a _katana._

The long grip of the katana was presented with a bow then, and Vanitas grasped it firmly. Torturously slow, he slid the blade free of its case.

Ventus’ father squeezed his eyes shut and shrunk in on himself, the katana blade shining ominously bright in the dim lighting of the room.

His desperation taking over, Ventus fell to his knees.

“Please – _stop!_ I’ll – I’ll do anything! Anything you want – just _please_ don’t kill him!”

His back still turned to Ventus, Vanitas went still, the katana held lax in his grip.

“Ventus, no!” His father cried out, foolishly attempting to rise.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Vanitas lashed out and savagely booted him in the head, sending him crashing back down to the floor.

Ventus’ immediate instinct was to throw himself forward and rush to help his father, but he managed to stop himself just in time. All he could do was stare helplessly over at his father’s prone form while he waited to hear Vanitas’ answer.  

Vanitas peered over his shoulder at Ventus, his golden eyes piercing.

“…Anything?”

Shamefaced and utterly defeated, Ventus fell forwards, bracing himself on his hands. He bowed low, his forehead touching the floor.

“You…have my word.”

He squeezed his eyes shut tight and held his breath as silence filled the room. Somehow, as soon as he’d walked in and seen who exactly was sitting behind that table, he’d just _known_ that it would end up coming to this. There was really nothing else he could do either, if he wanted to guarantee his father’s safety.

Lifting his head, Ventus couldn’t quite hide his lingering defiance as he glowered up at Vanitas. Vanitas had turned to face him and Ventus’ open hostility only seemed to thrill him more. He grinned triumphantly, his eyes easily conveying how pleased he was with this turn of events. Ventus swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. He didn’t want to know what Vanitas was thinking, but it was only a matter of time before he found out.

-0- 

Ventus stubbornly kept his expression neutral as he was escorted by a young lady who he could only assume was a servant through Vanitas’ extravagant home. Never in his life had he been invited into a house so large and richly decorated as this, and he was finding it increasingly difficult not to openly show his amazement. Stark in his mind was the last place he remembered Vanitas living in, which had been a dirty, little studio apartment in the more questionable part of the city when they were both eighteen. The leaky pipes had forever groaned under years of neglect, and the noticeably, rampant cockroach problem had eventually become the norm, so coming from that to _this_ in just six years was simply unbelievable, but Ventus supposed that’s what happened when you murdered all of your competition.

It wasn’t long enough before the servant was knocking lightly on a closed set of double doors. Not waiting for an answer, she pulled one of the doors open and bowed low, having never met Ventus’ eyes once.

“Please,” was all she said as she gestured for Ventus to enter on his own.

Taking a deep breath, Ventus reminded himself not to feel intimidated as he stepped through into the large room beyond.

The first thing he noticed was the sound of the ocean. There was no mistaking the constant rush of waves breaking over rock some distance below him as the house was situated high above the coastline. Directly in front of him were a wide expanse of floor to ceiling bi-fold doors which had all been pushed back against the walls, opening the room out to a large, adjoining balcony. Vanitas was a lone figure against the stunning backdrop behind him as he stood just inside where the room met the balcony, a black, leather lounge-suite situated close at hand. He looked thoughtful, ignoring the view in favour of gazing down into his sake cup instead. Ventus didn’t move, his eyes drawn to the way the breeze was playing havoc with Vanitas’ hair.

The door snapped shut behind Ventus, and as if on cue, Vanitas’ eyes lifted to meet his.

“Ventus. So nice of you to make it.”

There was that familiar smirk of his again, and Ventus didn’t even bother answering. Breaking their eye contact, he reluctantly walked further into the room.

Vanitas moved over towards one of the lounges and took a seat. There was a ceramic sake flask and a lone sake cup set out on the small table in front of him, and as Ventus watched, Vanitas silently placed his own cup beside the other before proceeding to fill them both.

“Shall we toast our reunion?” Vanitas murmured, holding one of the cups out to Ventus.

There was a subtle challenge gleaming in his eyes, and Ventus steeled himself as he reached out to take it. Vanitas relinquished the offered cup without a word, the tips of his fingers cool against Ventus’ own.

Vanitas inclined his head towards Ventus before bringing his cup to his lips. Ventus just held his and stared down at it. There was no way in hell he was toasting this so called reunion, not when he didn’t even want it in the first place…

Vanitas noted Ventus’ blatant refusal with something akin to mild amusement. He didn’t comment, but he did smile as he set his empty cup back down on the table and swiftly refilled it. His back was now slightly turned to Ventus who was still standing just behind the lounge Vanitas was sitting on. Ventus couldn’t help noticing that Vanitas still had his ears pierced, a single gold ring just peeking out from beneath his hair.

“You should sit. You’re going to be here for a while.”

There was a beat, then begrudgingly, Ventus shuffled his way around and eased himself down onto the adjacent lounge. He could feel Vanitas looking at him again, but he turned to stare out at the ocean instead, fingers of both hands playing over the cool ceramic of the sake cup.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Vanitas sit back and relax against the lounge, one of his arms thrown over the backrest.

“It’s been some time since we last saw each other…a lot of things have changed.”

Ventus narrowed his eyes.

“That's one way of putting it.”

Vanitas breathed out a laugh, his expression blatantly smug.

“Are you regretting it now that you left me?” He lifted a hand and gestured at the room at large. “This could have all been yours…”

Ventus sniffed, still looking out at the view.

“Can’t say I am. I liked the apartment better.”  

“You have to be joking,” Vanitas snorted, taking a drink from his cup. “That place was a dive.”

Ventus turned back to face him, the words out of his mouth before he could even think to stop them.

“At least it wasn’t paid for with _dirty money._ ”

There was a sudden, tense silence, and Ventus instinctively froze. Vanitas stared across at him, his mouth set into a thin, hard line, and Ventus braced himself for the angry outburst he knew was coming.

For one brief, moment, it was obvious how much Ventus’ words had gotten to him, but then Vanitas glanced away and laughed, his body visibly relaxing. He pressed a hand to his forehead.

“I forgot you’re like this. I shouldn’t have expected you’d be any different.”

Ventus shifted restlessly in his seat. He couldn’t sit here any longer, not when he knew the full extent of Vanitas’ intentions. He knew he had to do this…but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

“Look, Vanitas, I didn’t come here to make small-talk,” Ventus bit out. “Let’s get this over and done with.”

He returned his untouched sake back to the table, the ceramic cup chinking lightly as it made contact with the glass top.

Vanitas wasn’t smiling anymore.

They stared across at each other, Ventus resolute in holding Vanitas’ gaze as the tension between them grew tenfold.

“Fine.” Vanitas answered quietly. “If that’s the way you want to do it, then that’s the way we’re going to do it.”

Vanitas threw back the rest of his sake and swiftly pushed himself to standing. Startled, Ventus made to lean back further in his seat, but Vanitas reached for him, twisting a hand into the front of his shirt. He wrenched Ventus onto his feet and turned at the same time, already dragging him forward. Ventus just managed to keep up with Vanitas’ determined pace, as he was pulled into another room, just as spacious as the last. He didn’t even attempt freeing himself, resigned to letting this happen. Considering the circumstances surrounding their breakup, Ventus had always wondered if Vanitas had ever gotten over it. But none of that mattered now. Here was the Vanitas he remembered, the overpowering emotion, and the quiet, raw aggression. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

Ventus prepared himself as he glanced around the new room they had entered. His eyes were instantly drawn to the large bed sitting off to his left, but found himself unexpectedly being pulled in the opposite direction. Confused, his heart beating faster, Ventus managed to look just in time as Vanitas released him and roughly flung him against a hard, cool surface. Ventus instinctively braced his hands against it. He lifted his head and jumped slightly, surprised to find his own eyes staring back at him. It was a mirror, and a large one at that, easily more than two metres wide and as high as the ceiling. Ventus scrutinised his own reflection, his worry and anxiety clearly evident on his face. He bit the inside of his lip, his eyes following the movement. And here he’d thought that he’d been hiding it well.

Another body settled in against him then, and Ventus met Vanitas’ eyes in the mirror. Vanitas held his gaze and pressed his lips close to Ventus’ ear, his hands moving to grasp firmly around his hips.

“Do you know…how many _things_ I could do to you in just one night?”

Ventus swallowed hard, Vanitas’ breath warm and moist against his skin. He felt one of Vanitas’ hands release his hip and watched it slide underneath his shirt instead, the tips of Vanitas’ fingers startlingly cold.

“Do you realise how many hours there are between now and morning…?” Vanitas continued, his lips still pressed to the shell of Ventus’ ear.

Ventus subtly shifted away from Vanitas’ mouth, just as Vanitas’ hand wandered lazily up his chest and pinched hard at one of his nipples.

Biting back his reaction, Ventus made to push away from the mirror and lower his arms, but Vanitas growled and crowded him, his other hand forcing Ventus’ palms to remain flat against the cool surface.

“ _Don’t_ move,” Vanitas snapped. “You’re going to stay like this, until I tell you otherwise.”

Knowing he had no other choice, Ventus haltingly obeyed. He looked back at his reflection and felt his apprehension rising.

Surely…Vanitas didn’t mean…that they were going to…?

Obviously enjoying the way Ventus seemed so reluctant in giving in to him, Vanitas smirked and relaxed against him again, teasingly circling one of his fingers around Ventus’ navel.

“So noble of you to protect your father, Ventus,” Vanitas murmured. He pressed his hand flat against Ventus’ abdomen. “But then, I knew you would…”

Ventus angrily looked off to the side, dismissing Vanitas altogether, but a strong grip around his chin startled him as Vanitas roughly yanked him back to facing forward. Vanitas didn’t release Ventus straight away either, his fingers pressing hard into his skin.

Ventus’ eyes flicked to vivid gold in the mirror, and Vanitas’ temper left him speechless.

“If your eyes _leave_ this mirror again, for even a _second_ , our agreement is off. Do you understand me?”

Ventus went very still. For the first time since having arrived here, he felt honest fear race through him. He had to remember that Vanitas was not a person he could mess with, and it was something he’d come to understand very quickly. He couldn’t refuse him, not when he’d already agreed to this. Unfortunately, there was a lot more at stake tonight then just his dignity.

Shakily, Ventus managed to nod.

Just one night. That was all Vanitas had wanted. Ventus had been completely at his mercy – he could’ve made him do anything, and yet, when Vanitas had dragged Ventus to his feet to whisper his demands in his ear, that had been the only thing he asked for. Ventus was to spend a single night with Vanitas, and his father’s life would be spared. Ventus hadn’t been able to hide his surprise – he would have to have been a fool not to accept, but the look Vanitas had given him promised that it wasn’t going to be so simple… It never was when it came to him.

Satisfied, Vanitas finally relinquished his hold, leaving light indents on Ventus’ cheeks.

Ventus stared into the mirror, almost unseeing, but his expression was so pained there was no way he could ignore it. He couldn’t even close his eyes. Still staring straight ahead, he could just see his shoulders shaking.

Vanitas laughed quietly. “I wouldn’t want you to miss anything…especially when I know how much you like to watch.”

“I – I do not!” Ventus spat, his fingers curling slightly against the surface of the mirror.

Vanitas just laughed in his ear again, the hand resting on Ventus’ stomach moving to slide down further.

“You’re a terrible liar…” Vanitas whispered, palming Ventus through his pants. “You’re already getting hard…”

Ventus couldn’t stifle his sudden intake of breath, nor deny it as Vanitas squeezed him gently, his body responding in kind. His eyes were drawn to the way Vanitas’ hand moved over him, and he couldn’t have looked away if he’d tried, jolts of pleasure already tingling across his skin.

Vanitas hummed his approval. “Are you sure…?” He nuzzled into Ventus’ hair, raking his teeth lightly across Ventus’ neck. “You don’t want to see how much your body still craves my touch?”

Ventus gasped, and reflexively pushed his hips forward into Vanitas’ kneading hand, his fingers pressing harder into the mirror. Their eyes met, and Ventus just saw the curve of Vanitas’ grin before warm lips were teasing at the sensitive skin behind his ear.

Ventus groaned with the added sensation, his eyes very nearly sliding closed. He managed to catch himself in time, the shock at remembering Vanitas’ warning leaving him reeling. His eyes wide again, he couldn’t concentrate at all. Frustrated, Ventus watched Vanitas’ other hand curl fingers through the belt loop at his hip before he was sharply pulled backwards, his ass meeting with firm resistance from Vanitas’ body behind him. He immediately felt a familiar hardness pressing against him, and the breath froze in his lungs.

Keeping their bodies in close contact, Vanitas rhythmically rolled his hips into Ventus’ ass, which all proved to be a little too much for Ventus to bear. He wasn’t allowed to look away, he knew that, but with no other way to distract himself, he couldn’t help becoming entranced by Vanitas’ lips, and hands, and hips.

His wicked mouth leaving Ventus for the moment, Vanitas sighed and rested his chin on Ventus’ shoulder. He left Ventus hard and straining inside of his pants, slowly sliding both of his hands up his chest instead.

“Look at yourself, Ventus. You’re desperate for me to touch you, aren’t you?”

Deliberately slow and observing Ventus’ reaction the entire time, Vanitas began unbuttoning Ventus’ shirt, his fingers sliding along the edge of the fabric as more and more of Ventus’ skin was uncovered.

His chest heaving, Ventus watched Vanitas’ progress and slightly shook his head.

His eyes half-mast as he drank in Ventus’ expression, Vanitas licked his lips and unclasped the last button. Still keeping his movements unhurried, he pulled Ventus’ shirt apart, his hands now exploring him eagerly.

His body betraying him, Ventus could feel Vanitas’ hands wandering everywhere – along the sides of his waist, splaying over his abdomen and chest, and all the while, the rhythm of his hips was relentless, his erection pressing against him, again and again. Overwhelmed, Ventus glanced away, but was quick to refocus knowing that Vanitas was still watching his every move. A firm grip briefly encircled Ventus’ throat before Vanitas released him, but not before eliciting a startled gasp to escape his lips.

Vanitas smirked, rolling Ventus’ nipples between his fingers.

“Drop your arms...”

It took a second for Ventus to regain his bearings, all rational thought slowly but surely becoming lost to the unwanted sensation and pleasure his body was being subjected to. Wordlessly, he lowered his arms.

Vanitas stopped moving his hips for a moment and pushed the fabric of Ventus’ shirt off of his shoulders. They both watched in the mirror as it fell to the floor between them. Vanitas leaned into Ventus again and lifted his arms, encouraging him to place his hands back on the mirror. Ventus tried his best not to squirm as Vanitas’ fingers glided down his arms to encircle his wrists before dragging all the way back up to his shoulders. Vanitas’ breathing was laboured in his ear, and Ventus nervously wondered how much he was actually holding himself back. Vanitas’ greedy touches were more hurried now, both of his hands trailing down Ventus’ chest, his fingers already fumbling with the fastening on Ventus’ belt. He suddenly snapped his hips forward again, and Ventus forgot to silence his moan.

Ventus’ head lolled on his shoulders and he gazed dazedly up at the ceiling. His eyelids fell shut as his cock sharply ached with Vanitas’ touch so close, and yet so far.

_“Ah!”_

Ventus couldn’t help crying out as Vanitas harshly bit down into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. His eyes flew open instantly, Vanitas lips and tongue already soothing away some of the hurt.

“I won’t tell you again, Ventus. Final warning.”

Panting raggedly, Ventus refused to meet Vanitas’ eyes, his hands curling into fists against the mirror. He hated this – _so much._ There was nothing worse than being so completely powerless, and it left him feeling even more disturbed as he realised how much he was actually starting to want this…

Vanitas’ fingers were finally releasing the clasp on Ventus’ belt and Ventus trembled with anticipation.

“I bet you can hardly wait to have me inside you again,” Vanitas goaded, his tongue flicking over Ventus’ earlobe. “Have you had anyone better than me yet?”

Ventus said nothing, his eyes following Vanitas’ hands as he popped the button on his jeans and casually tugged down the zipper.

“Has anyone _fucked_ you like I can, Ventus?”

_“You…!”_ Ventus was furious, the shame he felt at Vanitas’ words causing heat to rise in his cheeks.

Vanitas just grinned and laughed, his hands pulling at Ventus’ jeans before swiftly delving inside.

“Ah… _Ahh!”_ Ventus gasped and whimpered, his whole body tensing as Vanitas pulled his erection free of his pants. Vanitas stroked Ventus’ cock with firm pressure, his other hand working Ventus’ jeans off of his hips.      

“Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you first?” Vanitas whispered, his amusement still colouring his tone. Shifting Ventus’ jeans, he let them fall to the floor as well.

Ventus looked at himself and suppressed a shiver. He was now standing naked and vulnerable with Vanitas’ hand lightly stroking his cock. He felt over-exposed, and yet still captivated by the gentle pressure of Vanitas’ fingers curled around him, and the firm outline of Vanitas’ clothed erection rubbing against his bare ass. It was the contrast in sensation that would be his undoing; it was taking all of his remaining willpower not to push back.

“I’m going to make you come undone against me,” Vanitas breathed, Ventus watching as Vanitas’ other hand left him for a moment and disappeared from view, only to return seconds later holding a small tube. “I want to watch you come...”

Ventus just bit down on his lip and kept silent as Vanitas one-handedly popped the cap on the tube and poured some of the clear liquid inside straight onto Ventus’ cock. Ventus moaned softly, the lubricant cool against his heated skin as Vanitas worked the silken substance over his entire length.  

“Then, I’m going to fuck you with my fingers till you’re hard again… I remember how much you used to enjoy that…” Vanitas continued, his words causing Ventus to squeeze his eyes shut momentarily before wearily forcing himself to re-open them. Ventus’ entire body quaked. He didn’t want to think about Vanitas’ fingers pushing deep inside of him – he was going to lose control.

Vanitas didn’t comment on Ventus’ lapse in concentration, his hand now stroking with more fervour, his thumb massaging firmly over the head.

“And then, when you finally can’t take it anymore and _beg_ me to fuck you, I’m going to _slowly_ slide my cock inside you – _all_ – the way – _in._

Vanitas punctuated each of his words with a particularly rough twist of his wrist and Ventus gasped brokenly.

“I…I’m _not_ going to _beg, Vanitas…!”_  

Vanitas scoffed. “You will. Doesn’t look like it’ll take much either. You’re about to come just from a little dirty-talk.”

He moved his other hand in to cradle Ventus’ balls in his palm, and Ventus gasped, his thighs quivering at the intimate touch.

“You like that, Ventus? …I think you do…” Vanitas stroked him a bit harder, his eyes drinking in Ventus’ unguarded expression. “– Hearing about how I’m going to _fuck you?_ ”

Ventus could feel the pressure inside building, his chest heaving sharply with every breath. His eyes threatened to slip closed, but he just managed to keep them open. He hadn’t meant to, but his gaze lifted and met Vanitas’, and that hungry look in Vanitas’ golden eyes was all he needed to send him over the edge.

His hips jerked and his legs were shaking as Vanitas continued to pump him firmly, his release spattering onto the mirror. Ventus whimpered as he watched himself come, his entire body tingling and trembling with the force of his orgasm. He could barely support his own weight anymore, one of his hands slipping out from under him and his forearm bracing hard against the mirrored surface in its wake. Vanitas groaned in his ear, seemingly mesmerised by Ventus losing all control.

“You came a lot…”

Vanitas released Ventus’ flagging erection and wrapped his arm around his waist to support him as Ventus, near boneless post orgasm, slumped heavily against the mirror.

“So it really has been a while, huh?”

Catching his breath, and still weak at the knees, Ventus chose not to answer. He shakily pushed himself back upright, making sure to leave his hands flat against the mirror. His eyelids half-mast, Ventus concentrated hard on the sharp rise and fall of his own chest, and _not_ on the sensation of Vanitas’ arm sliding free of his waist, his fingernails dragging lightly over Ventus’ abdomen.

_Surely,_ Vanitas would be bored of him soon… This night couldn’t go on forever.

Keeping his hips flush against Ventus’ ass, Vanitas made sure Ventus refocussed and watched as he casually leaned backwards and peeled his long-sleeved shirt off over his head.

Ventus couldn’t quite hide his surprise as Vanitas’ upper body was revealed to him, his eyes flickering over so much _inked_ skin. True to his position as the _Oyabun_ of the _Ishi-kai,_ Vanitas was slowly adorning himself with _Irezumi_ tattoos. It was a traditional practice amongst the _Yakuza_ , and it would literally take years for Vanitas to have the entirety of his body tattooed. Both of Vanitas’ shoulders and arms were already done – an intricately detailed, black and red dragon coiling down on his right, with a furious depiction of an _Inugami_ on his left. Vanitas stepped away from him then, and just underneath his navel and along his hips, Ventus could make out more ink disappearing behind the waistband of his jeans. He unconsciously licked his lips. His eyes raced back over Vanitas’ toned chest, several scars he was unfamiliar with leaping out at him, as well as a small, silver barbell in one of his nipples.

Swallowing hard, Ventus’ eyes met Vanitas’ in the mirror, who only gave him a knowing smirk. Irritated with himself, Ventus looked away and down to see Vanitas unbuckling his belt, his jeans unbuttoned next and sliding down his thighs. Ventus watched their descent, drinking in more of Vanitas’ beautifully, tattooed skin. His thighs were also done, golden koi fish gliding through splashes of foaming water, and blooming, blood-red chrysanthemums unfurling in between.

Ventus just managed to catch a glimpse of Vanitas’ impressive erection before he was moving closer into him again, one of his hands trailing down the length of Ventus’ spine.

“Spread your legs,” Vanitas murmured, pressing his lips against the nape of Ventus’ neck.

Bowing his head, Ventus silently obeyed. He carefully stepped out of his jeans and nudged them away from his feet.

“ _Mm,_ Ventus… The way you look right now…” Vanitas curled his body around Ventus, making sure to nestle his cock firmly between his cheeks. Both of his arms lazily wrapped around Ventus’ waist, giving him a light squeeze. “I don’t think I can wait…”

His body already reawakening to the heady feel of Vanitas’ bare erection warm and hard against him, Ventus frantically shook his head. He understood perfectly what Vanitas was insinuating.

“Please…don’t…”

“I thought you weren’t going to beg…?” Vanitas taunted, his arms tightening around him.

Ventus shuddered in a deep breath. “…I’m asking you.”

Vanitas huffed out a sigh, his lips ghosting briefly down Ventus’ neck.

“Okay…since you _asked_ so nicely.”

Ventus shivered, his palms sweaty against the mirror. He hated himself for wanting what was to come next, but this was the reality of Vanitas breaking him down. He never really stood a chance, not when Vanitas knew his body just as well as his own.

Vanitas released Ventus’ waist and stepped away again, quickly bending down to retrieve the tube of lubricant from the back pocket of his jeans. Waiting anxiously, Ventus watched Vanitas squeeze a generous amount of the thick liquid onto his fingers, coating three of them completely.

“You know…?” Vanitas began conversationally, dropping the tube back to the floor. “You haven’t asked me to stop once.”

He grasped Ventus’ hip with his other hand and pulled him backwards, wordlessly encouraging him to slide further down the mirror.

Now slightly bent at the waist with his legs spread apart, Ventus wanted nothing more than to hide his face in shame. It was beyond humiliating to be standing in a position like this, and he couldn’t even shut it all out and look away. He choked out an answer as Vanitas’ fingers slid along the curve of his ass.  

“…I don’t have a choice.”

Vanitas paused, his eyes narrowing.

“I think we both know that’s not the reason.”

Giving Ventus no warning, Vanitas gripped him tight and plunged two of his fingers deep inside him. Ventus choked and gasped as he was suddenly stretched open, the cold lubricant a sharp shock to his senses.

“Don’t look away,” Vanitas warned him, already thrusting his fingers hard and fast, his wrist twisting them in deeper still. Ventus unconsciously arched his back, a strangled whimper breathing passed his lips. 

Vanitas moaned. “You’re quivering around my fingers, Ventus – _fuck_ , you’re warm inside… I can’t wait to feel you around me.”

He added a third finger and curved them inwards, plunging inside relentlessly, while Ventus struggled to remain standing. He was already hard again, his cock starting to ache between his legs. By the time Vanitas was finished playing with him, Ventus was a shivering mess, both of his forearms supporting all of his weight against the mirror.

Vanitas’ movements were becoming rougher now, his own chest heaving as he finally removed his fingers. Consequences be damned, Ventus moaned and closed his eyes when Vanitas seized his hips with both hands, something wet and hard, and much larger then fingers rubbing back and forth over where he needed it most.

“Beg me to fuck you, Ventus – I know you want me to…”

Ventus was so aroused by now he was starting to wonder if Vanitas’ voice alone would be enough, but despite the circumstances, and how far they had already gone, he still didn’t want to give in.

"I’ll make it good for you, I promise… Just tell me how much you want it...” There was no mistaking the hunger in Vanitas' voice.

His eyelids fluttering open again, Ventus’ attention was immediately drawn down to the golden ring on Vanitas’ right hand. It bore the _Ishi-kai_ family sigil – the single kanji for ‘stone’, and Ventus stared down at it morosely.    

Such a small thing, and yet, the ring alone managed to represent the vast, ocean of difference between them. When the _Yakuza_ had taken Vanitas in and become the family that he’d always longed for – that’s when everything had fallen apart.

But now…after all these years, the lines were beginning to blur.

With these achingly familiar hands on his body, and the low murmur of a forgotten voice, Ventus was finding it harder and harder not to believe that this was the Vanitas of old – the one he’d gone to school with, laughed and fought with, and…most importantly –

The one he had _loved_ with.

He was so conflicted, but he knew it wasn’t the same. Nothing could ever change the past. The man behind him was a stranger now. He shook his head slowly, desperately clinging to what little pride he had left.

Vanitas leaned into him, his chest pressed to Ventus’ back, and his cock still subtly rubbing back and forth between his cheeks. His breathing ragged in Ventus’ ear, Vanitas curled one of his arms around him, and slid his fingers along his erection. Stroking upwards to the base, Vanitas squeezed hard, causing Ventus to cry out softly.

“I won't let you come if you don’t. Come on... Just two little words. ‘Fuck’ – ‘ _me’_.” 

Ventus couldn’t take it anymore. Despite his tumultuous thoughts, he was so _tired_ of resisting.

“ _Please…Vani-tas…!”_

At the sound of Ventus calling his name, Vanitas’ expression became near wild. He growled low in his throat, the fingers of one hand digging harshly into Ventus’ skin, while the other positioned the head of his cock at Ventus’ entrance.

“Say the _rest,_ Ventus – _all of it –_ tell me what you _want.”_

Their eyes locked in the mirror and the last of Ventus’ control snapped.

“ _F…fuck…me!”_

“Gladly,” Vanitas groaned, already forcing his way inside.

“ _Ngh – ahh!”_ Ventus cried out as Vanitas buried himself in deep, his whole body trembling weakly.

_“Fuck...”_ Vanitas threw his head back, his fingers jerking and tightening along Ventus’ hips as he pulled himself out and rammed back in.

Ventus gasped and cried out, Vanitas’ cock filling him completely, over and _over_ , and always _deeper._ He spread his legs wider and arched his back, Vanitas’ balls brushing against his ass on every one of his forceful thrusts.

Ventus forgot to keep his eyes open, his thighs trembling so badly now that the only thing keeping him standing was the almost painful hold Vanitas had on his hips. He whimpered and clawed at the mirror, losing his mind with his need to climax. He didn’t even have the strength to reach down and help himself get there. Vanitas wasn’t holding himself back in the slightest, his brutal thrusts inside pushing Ventus to his very limits.

“ _Ngh – Ventus…_ I’m going to – _come inside you…”_

Ventus whimpered and slid his eyes open, just barely lifting his head to watch Vanitas slam into him. The expression on Vanitas’ face was breathtaking, beads of sweat dripping off the ends of his hair. Ventus couldn’t bring himself to look away, and right when it was all too much, Vanitas’ eyes suddenly opened, instantly locking with his.  

Catching Ventus watching him was all Vanitas needed. He groaned feverishly and plunged inside one last time before losing it, his hips grinding into Ventus’ ass.

Ventus followed his every move as Vanitas squeezed his eyes shut and jerked his hips, heavily gasping for breath.

_He's coming...inside..._

As soon as the realisation took hold, electric heat tingled along Ventus' veins. He moaned breathlessly, one of his hands sliding quickly down the mirror to his own neglected erection, but Vanitas beat him to it. He gasped and rocked his hips, pumping them in time to the warm rhythm of Vanitas' hand around him. 

_"Ahh...!"_

Finally reaching his completion, Ventus unconsciously leaned back and Vanitas was there, ready. He bit down hard into Ventus' neck, right at the junction of his shoulder. The sudden, sharp pain combined with the intense pleasure had Ventus panting and shaking within Vanitas' arms. His knees promptly gave out, but Vanitas caught him, holding him secure against the mirror.

Their breathing loud in the quiet of the room, Vanitas slowly pulled out of Ventus and stepped away. Ventus shivered at the loss and slowly sunk to his knees. Wearily, he pressed his head into the mirror and let his eyes fall closed.

There was a strong grip on his arm then, Vanitas attempting to haul him back to his feet.

"We're not done. You're still mine till morning."

Ventus rolled his head back to look up at Vanitas, still trying to catch his breath.

"I...I can't stand...just yet."

"Isn't that a shame..." Vanitas grinned wickedly, the look on his face insatiable.

"We'll have to do something about that." 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part to this story, and then I'll be posting the sequel separately. Also, there is a single mention of non-con, but I'm not bumping up the rating because that is not what the story is about, and I don't want that to be interpreted as the focus. Anywho, thanks for reading, guys! :)

**Six Years Previous**

_Drawing in another deep breath, Ventus slowly let it out, his eyes unwavering from the plain, white door of his apartment in front of him._

_Any minute now,_ he was sure of it _– a dozen policemen or more would be bursting through this very door, all shouting and toting handguns, single-mindedly intent on tackling him to the ground._

_A door slammed from somewhere far above him and Ventus jumped where he sat, instinctively drawing his knees up to his chest._

_His eyes nervously flicked up to the ceiling, then back to the door as he hugged his knees in closer, his body still thrumming with unwanted adrenalin._

_More than anything, he just wanted to grab his bags and leave. There was no way he could stay here – not with the knowledge of what he had discovered in the roof cavity directly above him, and, consequently, what Vanitas had been keeping from him for a disturbingly, long time._

_He remembered he'd nearly caught him once, Vanitas standing on the table one day when he'd arrived home early, still in the process of fitting one of the ceiling panels back into place. Vanitas had smiled – laughed even, and had told him he'd thought he'd heard a rat. Thinking nothing more of it, Ventus had been quick to forget about it...that is, until he'd gone to hide Vanitas' birthday present up there, only to find the entire space already_ full _._

_Ventus clenched his fists as hard as he could and told himself to stay calm. None of it mattered anymore, because_ _after tonight_ _he would never be coming back here. This_ mess _that Vanitas had deliberately dragged him into would all be a horrible, distant memory._

_In truth...he had half-suspected something was going on for a while now – he just hadn't wanted to believe it. When Vanitas had been blatantly obscure about his new job as a 'delivery boy', Ventus hadn't felt the need to question it, not when Vanitas had always been the only one he ever trusted._

_They had both grown up without a real family, the two of them well acquainted with struggling to make ends meet while other kids their age went out for frivolities like ice-cream, and took warm, loving homes for granted. The main difference between them was that Ventus actually had a father, whereas Vanitas had never known either of his parents at all. This hadn't made Ventus' life any better off, though, as the man he called his father was nothing but a stranger. After Ventus' mother had died, his father had remarried and had another child, and Ventus had quietly faded into the background...until he had met Vanitas._

_Throughout the years, Vanitas had easily become his everything, and now...he was back to having nothing._

_The sudden, familiar scraping of a key turning in the lock drew Ventus out of his thoughts. He was back on edge within seconds, all of his attention fixated on the one person who would be coming through that door._

_Vanitas only opened the door a jar before slipping inside, the lock already re-engaged by the time he turned to face Ventus._

_He gave Ventus a weary but genuine smile, the fingers of one hand kneading hard into a tight spot in his shoulder._

_"You have no idea how good it is to get here," Vanitas sighed, shuffling in closer to Ventus. "What a shift."_

_Ventus felt his temper rising. But of course he didn't have an idea...because Vanitas'_ real _'work' was a closely guarded secret._

_Until now._

_Not sensing anything amiss, Vanitas remained standing and leaned down for a kiss._

_"Miss me...?"_

_Ventus didn't wait for their lips to connect. Balling his hand so hard his knuckles cracked, he cocked back his arm and slammed his fist straight into Vanitas' face._

_It was like slow motion. Ventus just saw a glimmer of shock in Vanitas' eyes before he was reeling backwards and falling, one of his hands instinctively flying up to cradle his battered cheek._

_Vanitas groaned and shakily propped himself up on his elbow, but Ventus was already standing, towering over him and furious._

_"You..._ You bastard!"

_"The hell is wrong with you?" Vanitas spat, pulling himself up into a seated position. He slowly rubbed at his bruised cheek, his anger almost rivalling Ventus'._

_"You've been using me – as your goddamn scapegoat! Don't act like you don't know what I'm on about!"_

_Recognition flickered in Vanitas' eyes and his shoulders sagged minutely, both of which failed to escape Ventus' notice._

_"...You're not even trying to deny it!"_

_Vanitas glowered up at him before glancing off to the side, his tone of voice defensive and completely unapologetic._

_"I was going to get rid of it all before you found out. This...was just the safest place I could think of."_

_Ventus actually laughed, the sound of it bordering more on hysteria._

_"The safest place? Or the most_ convenient? _" He snorted derisively. "This is why you didn't want to move in with me, huh? Better to keep me at arm's distance, so when the police busted in here they'd be dragging_ me _off instead of_ you _."_

_Vanitas whipped back around to face him, his expression sullen._

_"I didn't want to move in with you because I didn't want you involved." Gingerly pressing along his jawline, Vanitas slowly pushed himself to his feet. He met Ventus' angry look with a heated glare of his own._

_"You don't understand... If this doesn't work out it'll ruin everything."_

_Ventus gritted his teeth, his patience wearing thin. Stalking forward, he grabbed Vanitas by the front of his shirt and shoved him backwards into the wall. Vanitas didn't resist in the slightest, his arms remaining lax at his sides._

_"Ruining_ what _exactly?" He growled, shaking Vanitas roughly. "I kind of get you're not_ just _a ‘_ delivery boy’ _so what have you_ really _been doing all this time, Vanitas!?"_

_Vanitas just looked at him blankly, making no effort at all to provide him with an answer._

_Ventus stared as the silence stretched long between them. He shook his head in disbelief, his hands loosening in Vanitas' shirt._

_"You can't even tell me..."_

_Releasing Vanitas altogether, Ventus scoffed and turned away._

_"Screw this... I'm done."_

_Without another word, Ventus walked over towards the door where his two bags sat waiting. Reaching for the smallest one, he hefted it sharply and secured its strap over his shoulder._

_"...What do you mean 'you're done'?"_

_Ventus heard Vanitas come up behind him, but he didn't bother replying, his intentions surely clear enough. He grasped the handle of his larger bag and lifted it too, his other hand reaching for the door._

_"Don't walk away from me, Ventus – you know I can't stand that."_

_Ventus whirled on the spot, his bags swinging wildly with the momentum as he jabbed a finger straight into Vanitas' chest._

_"You know what I can't stand? Being_ lied _to – being_ betrayed _by the person I trusted_ most! _"_

_"I'm doing this for us!" Vanitas shouted into his face, Ventus not missing the way his voice broke on the last word. "This is the_ only _way to get off the bottom line!"_

_Vanitas flung out an arm, gesturing to the room around them._

_"Aren't you_ tired _of living like this!?"_

_Sobering instantly, Ventus slowly looked around at his bare, studio apartment. His eyes were drawn first to the shelving situated underneath the windows –permanently empty, because he couldn't afford to ever fill them; the worn futon next, mouldy and ancient, lying on the floor by the sunken benches of the kitchenette, and the threadbare carpet underfoot, with the suspicious stains marring one corner. He felt the weight of the bag on his shoulder, and the bag in his hand, all of his meagre possessions currently packed inside them._

_Yes, he'd never lived a life of luxury, but..._

_"How we lived never mattered to me...and I think you know that. As long as we were together...I was happy."_

_Ventus held Vanitas' gaze for a moment longer before turning back to the door. He knew Vanitas wouldn't say anything – how could he possibly argue with that?_

_"Don't follow me."_

_He'd barely managed to get the door open when a light touch on his arm made him pause. One of Vanitas' hands slid down along his forearm, his fingers firmly encircling Ventus' wrist. Ventus allowed it, his own hand tightening around the handle of his bag._

_"...Ven..."_

_Ventus went still, his heart lurching painfully in his chest. Vanitas never called him Ven – only ever in the early hours of the morning...when they were curled up together, sharing warm touches and each other's breaths..._

_"...Don't leave me..." Vanitas whispered, now standing close enough to gently rest his forehead on Ventus' shoulder. "You're the only one...that keeps me sane."_

_Ventus could feel Vanitas' fingers shaking lightly around his wrist and squeezed his eyes shut so tight he saw stars. He swallowed hard, then again, telling himself to stay strong._

_He could do this..._ He could _. As long as he didn't see Vanitas' eyes, he_ knew _he could follow this decision through._

_"You're selfish..." He said with conviction, his voice miraculously holding._   _"...And you always will be."_

_Ventus jerked his wrist free and wrenched the door wide open._

_He left Vanitas standing there in the doorway, and all the while he kept telling himself, over and over and_ over _–_

_Don't look back... Don't look back..._

-0- 

Ventus bit the inside of his lip and groaned quietly, his eyes wearily falling closed again. Of all the things to remember, why was _that_ memory the first to come to mind? He couldn’t help but wonder how different things would’ve been if he had turned and looked back… Would he still have had the strength to leave if he’d seen Vanitas’ face?

There was a loud sigh from above him then and another insistent tug on his arm before Vanitas was unceremoniously hauling him to his feet. Ventus opened his eyes and met Vanitas’ gaze as he steadied himself with one hand against the mirror. Vanitas looked his usual, arrogant self and Ventus was quick to look away again, his curiosity short-lived. He no longer cared what Vanitas’ expression had been that night because as far as he was concerned, their past together was something best forgotten. Ultimately, he’d made the right decision and that was all that mattered.

With Ventus back to standing, Vanitas slid his hand down and began pulling him along by his wrist. Although Vanitas’ pace was unhurried, Ventus had half a mind to tell him to let go, increasingly irritated with being dragged around when he was perfectly capable of walking on his own.

He wisely chose to remain silent, Vanitas’ behaviour too wildly unpredictable to contend with in his current, exhausted state. The less he spoke was most likely for the best anyway. All he had to do was get through this night in one piece, and as per their ‘agreement’, he’d never have to deal with Vanitas again.

Stubbornly averting his eyes from the unfinished tattoo covering the entirety of Vanitas’ back, (which at first glance seemed to be an elaborate scene straight out of feudal Japan), Ventus tensed as they came alongside Vanitas’ bed. He half feared Vanitas would throw him down onto it, but they kept walking, Vanitas pushing open another set of double doors, through to an entirely new room.       

It was a bathroom that was easily half the size of Ventus’ entire apartment – the open space completely tiled in black marble, with an open shower along the far wall, and a large, steaming bath that was sunk into the floor, situated alongside another set of floor to ceiling windows. Outside, Ventus could see that night had well and truly fallen, pitch-black now pressing against the glass.  

Still leading him, Vanitas tightened his grip and pulled him straight into the shower before letting him go to turn the water on. Ventus leaned against the wall and shivered, the warm spray of the shower just reaching him. Vanitas was trying to meet his eyes again, but Ventus studiously stared blankly down at their feet, his arms curling around his waist. 

With just the soft, rhythmic sound of water gently striking the tiles, it was immediately too quiet for Ventus’ liking. The proximity and intimacy of sharing a shower with Vanitas was incredibly stifling, and Ventus unconsciously hunched his shoulders, his legs still lightly trembling.     

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Vanitas murmured, placing a hand underneath Ventus’ chin and tilting his face upwards. “I told you I’d make it good for you.”

Ventus frowned and wordlessly held Vanitas’ gaze, just as defiant as ever. Vanitas’ expression was unreadable as his eyes slowly wandered over Ventus’ features. He brushed his thumb over Ventus’ bottom lip, who promptly turned his face away.

“…You talk too much.”

At Ventus’ blunt admission, Vanitas laughed quietly, but there was no humour in it at all. Ventus glanced in Vanitas’ direction just as he was turning away, and for a split second, Vanitas’ expression had changed into something gut-wrenchingly familiar. Breathing in sharply, Ventus straightened against the tiles, his heart racing behind his ribs.

_Don’t look at me like that…_

His own thoughts startled him more than anything else, and Ventus angrily stared up at the ceiling, his shoulders sagging as he forcefully emptied his mind.

“Here.”        

Ventus blinked and held still, Vanitas reaching for him and lifting one of his hands to press a shower loofah into his palm. Ventus looked down at it silently, just catching the scent of something light and fresh from the soap Vanitas had already lathered onto it.

Giving in, Ventus slid along the wall just enough to get underneath more of the spray and began working the loofah over his shoulders and arms. It was one thing for him to stand up for himself, but quite another thing entirely to act like a petulant child. Nothing about this current situation was ideal, but the faster he cleaned himself up, the sooner he’d be clothed again, which was a hundred times better than staying like _this_.

Vanitas made no move to touch him again, solely focussed on getting himself clean. His head was tilted back underneath the water, his eyes closed as he rinsed the soap out of his hair. Ventus stood mesmerised for a moment, not even realising that he was closely following the trails of suds sliding down along Vanitas’ forearms and chest.

Shifting on his feet, one of Ventus’ legs trembled weakly with the movement and he instinctively reached out a hand to brace it against the wall. Closing his eyes, Ventus regained his balance and tensed the muscles in his legs, willing them to cooperate. He was so tired, though, and there was no way he could hide it, even as he tried anyway, reluctant in giving Vanitas the satisfaction.

Fingers suddenly brushed along his arm, and Ventus slid his eyes back open.

“Are you tired…?” Vanitas murmured softly. “I’ll help you.”

Ventus narrowed his eyes and leaned more heavily into the wall; Vanitas following him, sliding both hands down his waist. There was no longer any space between them, Vanitas shielding Ventus from most of the water still falling just behind them, thick steam now blanketing the entire room and fogging up the windows.

Vanitas leaned into Ventus, cradling one of his elbows. “Hold onto me.”

Hesitantly, Ventus lifted his arms and wrapped them around Vanitas’ neck. Vanitas’ skin was invitingly warm and damp, and Ventus’ fingertips tingled as they curled into place. Their chests just touching, all of Ventus’ focus was drawn to Vanitas’ hands slowly wandering down further. His arms tensing, Vanitas hooked his hands underneath Ventus’ thighs and smoothly lifted him. He pulled Ventus’ legs around his waist, pressing him more firmly into the tiles.   

“That’s better…” Vanitas whispered, lapping at the droplets of water collected on Ventus’ shoulder.

His eyes falling to half-mast, Ventus stared over Vanitas’ shoulder, his breaths already deepening. It was so hot – _too hot,_ and all rational thought was escaping him. Vanitas was so close and warm, and his hands were grasping Ventus’ ass too tight, but that wasn’t what was making his body stir back to life. Vanitas was already half-hard, his erection snug between Ventus’ cheeks. Ventus trembled and tightened his hold, just as Vanitas positioned himself and pushed back inside.

Ventus gasped loudly and slammed his eyes shut as Vanitas filled him, his ass opening easily, still so wet and loose inside from before. Vanitas groaned and deliberately took his time sliding all the way out, then lazily sunk back in. Ventus could feel himself getting hard, too, his cock rubbing gently against Vanitas’ abdomen on every one of his thrusts. The pace was already driving him crazy, Vanitas’ lips sucking and lapping along his neck. Ventus knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he was, but it was hard not to when Vanitas knew exactly what he wanted.

“Do you remember…?” Vanitas breathed into his ear, his tongue curling around Ventus’ earlobe. “…We used to always do it like this…”

Ventus moaned, his fingernails scraping along the nape of Vanitas’ neck. He didn’t answer, but hundreds of memories flooded into his mind, the scent of Vanitas’ skin only adding more fuel to the fire. The shower had always been one of their favourite places to be intimate, but Vanitas had only been able to hold him up for a short while before having to place him back on his feet and finish him from behind.

Surely thinking along the same lines, Vanitas shifted Ventus into a different position, his arms flexing with the effort.

“I’m stronger now. See?”

At the new angle, Vanitas slammed in harder, Ventus gasping out a whimper as he grinded his head back into the wall.          

With his legs clenching and one hand buried in Vanitas’ hair, it wasn’t long before Ventus was coming again. Keeping his rhythm torturously slow, Vanitas quickly finished as well, his hips still gently rocking. 

His hands slipping along Ventus’ thighs, Vanitas carefully set him back on his feet before leaning into him, panting quietly for breath. Held in place by Vanitas’ body, Ventus wearily remained standing, the soft sound of the shower now remarkably soothing. The thick steam surrounded them completely now, and the humidity was nearly becoming too much. Ventus felt his eyelids droop, the oppressive heat making him sleepy.   

“…Ah…”

Ventus managed one, clear syllable before sealing his lips shut again. All he wanted was to rest, but he didn’t want to _ask_ for the privilege – his pride just wouldn’t allow it. He sighed and turned his head off to the side, just as Vanitas pushed himself upright and stepped away from him.    

“I know…” Vanitas said with a smirk, reading Ventus’ expression. “Just let me clean you up.”

Ventus’ entire body jerked as one of Vanitas’ hands glided around his hip, his fingers massaging slowly between his cheeks. Ventus swallowed hard, grasping at Vanitas’ arm as Vanitas grinned wickedly and pressed his fingers inside.

Fingering had always been one of Ventus’ weaknesses, and Vanitas knew it well. He laughed quietly as Ventus panted and squirmed, his fingers circling around gently before pushing in deeper and spreading him wide open. Ventus shivered, and arched his spine, just managing to stifle his moan. He could feel Vanitas’ come leaking out of him and trickling down his thighs, the warm spray of the shower washing it all away. Vanitas’ lips returned to Ventus' neck while his fingers continued exploring him. Ventus couldn’t help whimpering when Vanitas made a point of massaging firmly over that spot deep inside him, electric heat slowly curling through his body. 

Lost to the sensation, Ventus forgot himself and nearly pulled Vanitas back when his fingers suddenly left him. He gasped and released Vanitas’ arm instantly. Vanitas smirked, but said nothing, simply reaching around Ventus to turn off the shower.  

Frustrated, Ventus avoided Vanitas’ eyes and sagged against the tiles. He didn’t care what Vanitas thought anymore; he was so tired of having his emotions played like this.

Vanitas just sighed quietly and clasped one of his hands this time, tugging him off the wall effortlessly. Ventus looked down at their interlaced fingers and frowned, the simple act of holding Vanitas’ hand more intimate to him than anything else they had just done together. His head a mess, Ventus let Vanitas lead him across the room without complaint. 

Releasing Ventus’ hand, Vanitas stepped down into the large, circular bath that was now directly in front of them. He moved over to the far side and leaned back against the edge, closing his eyes. Still apprehensive, Ventus tentatively stepped into the steaming water, too, and took a seat opposite Vanitas. An appreciative sigh breathed past his lips as he slipped down further, the warmth of the water closing over his shoulders and neck. Never in his life had Ventus experienced such a luxury, and having the water all around him like this made him feel wonderfully relaxed. 

“Nice, huh?”

Ventus glanced across at Vanitas, but was quick to dismiss him. He sunk lower still, the water now lapping just underneath his chin.

Vanitas continued to watch him, lifting one of his arms out of the water to rest it against the edge.

“I remember you talking a lot more.”

All the more determined to say nothing, Ventus let his eyelids fall closed, his chest gently rising and falling. The urge to fall asleep was now stronger than ever.

“…So stubborn,” Vanitas sighed out into the silence, Ventus instinctively tensing as he heard him shift from his position. Too weary to protest, Ventus allowed Vanitas to pull him forward and turn him around, only tensing more when Vanitas settled him against his chest. Completely unbothered by how rigid Ventus was, Vanitas looped his arms around Ventus’ waist and did nothing more, only shuffling in his seat slightly and getting them both comfortable.

Vanitas was noticeably much warmer than the water around him and Ventus sighed quietly, forcing himself to relax. Sitting like this, it was easy for him to pretend that they were lovers again, the differences between them melting away. He could hear Vanitas’ heartbeat, strong and steady against his back, and the feel of Vanitas’ lips just resting next to his ear was strangely comforting. Falling into a light doze, Ventus couldn’t help but let it all go, even if it was just for this moment. 

Drifting off, Ventus wasn’t sure of how long he ended up resting there, until suddenly, an electronic, bell-like noise was startling him awake.

_“Ishi-sama,”_ a female voice addressed Vanitas from seemingly out of nowhere. _“Dinner will be served within half an hour.”_      

Vanitas barely moved, the disembodied voice obviously nothing out of the ordinary to him.

“Thanks,” he called in answer, his arms squeezing around Ventus briefly.

“Are you hungry?” Vanitas asked next, his lips close to Ventus’ ear again.

Ventus just shook his head. “…I’m fine.”

Vanitas made a low sound of disapproval, his fingers splaying over Ventus’ chest.

“You know I hate liars, Ventus.” He slipped his hands down Ventus’ body, slowly dragging his fingernails along his thighs. “…Makes me want to punish you…” 

Vanitas curled his fingers around Ventus’ length and began stroking him, intent on coaxing him back to full hardness. Ventus groaned, feeling Vanitas growing excited behind him and subtly shifted away, only to have Vanitas tug him back with an arm secured around his waist. Even as his body responded, Ventus knew he was still too exhausted to go another round so soon. It was a slim chance that Vanitas would listen to him, but he had to at least _try_.

“Vanitas –”

_“Shh,”_ Vanitas pressed a lingering kiss behind Ventus’ ear and released his waist, placing a hand on his knee instead. He gently pulled Ventus’ legs further apart, encouraging him to spread them wider. Defeated, Ventus just closed his eyes and obeyed, settling back against Vanitas’ chest as the first waves of pleasure washed over him. Vanitas rhythmically stroked him, both of his hands touching and rubbing as he unhurriedly brought Ventus to another lazy orgasm. It didn’t take him long, what with the warmth of the water surrounding him, and the gentle, firm pressure of Vanitas’ hands, Ventus reached his climax within minutes. He moaned softly when he came, Vanitas biting lightly into his neck while his hands continued stroking.

Ventus lolled his head back against Vanitas’ chest, his entire body still trembling lightly, but in a much more pleasant way. Vanitas slid his arms back around Ventus’ waist and squeezed him once, pressing another kiss into the side of his neck.

“Dinner will be ready.”     

He gently pushed Ventus to the side then and stood up, reaching for a nearby towel. Ventus blinked up at him, his eyes promptly drawn to Vanitas' erection before he stepped out of the bath and wrapped the towel tightly around his waist.

Seeing Ventus’ surprise, Vanitas just smiled, then gave him a knowing look.

“Later.”

Ventus frowned and quickly looked away, sinking so low into the water it nearly covered his nose. He silently watched Vanitas go, disappearing back through the doors leading out into the bedroom. Ventus sat up again, resting back against the edge, his head even more of a mess now that he actually had a minute to himself.

What the _hell_ was he doing here…?

The years apart were becoming more and more meaningless to him as Vanitas wormed his way back under his skin. He could deny it all he wanted, but the truth of it was that Vanitas was acting like nothing he had expected, and it was almost like...how it used to be. Vanitas had always been good to him when they were younger, even when he was being a complete monster to everyone else. By agreeing to this arrangement, Ventus had been more than certain that Vanitas would be out for revenge – he’d even prepared himself for enduring all manner of depravity at Vanitas’ hands, but here he was instead being treated like something precious – Vanitas considerate of his pleasure, just as much as his own.

“ _Ngh…!”_

Ventus curled in on himself, pressing his hands hard over his face.  

He honestly didn’t know what to do anymore…nothing was making sense. Despite his tumultuous thoughts, somewhere, right at the back of his mind, Ventus was now more than certain that this had surely been Vanitas’ plan all along.

This…was just a different kind of torture.

-0- 

Dressing in the light _yukata_ he found laid out for him on Vanitas’ bed, Ventus walked into the living space he had first been lead to and sought out Vanitas.

He was instantly met with the sound of the ocean again, the ceaseless ebb and flow of the waves already helping to soothe away his troubled thoughts.   

The room was softly lit now and Ventus could just make out Vanitas standing on the balcony with his back to him, leaning against the railing. He could smell tobacco smoke on the breeze, and as he watched, Vanitas stubbed what remained of his cigarette and turned around to face him.

Their eyes met and Ventus unconsciously held his breath. Vanitas wasn’t smiling, the expression on his face intense, and Ventus was the first to glance away, feeling unsettled.

Vanitas was also wearing a _yukata,_ but whereas Ventus’ was a light shade of green, Vanitas’ was all black, complemented by a deep red _obi_. He cut a formidable figure against the dark of the night behind him.

Stepping back inside, Vanitas gestured to his left.

“Shall we?”

Following Vanitas’ line of sight, Ventus was surprised to find a lowset table set for dinner, all manner of dishes laid out and waiting. Ventus stared for a moment, already feeling hungrier than he’d first thought; the food looked downright amazing.      

Vanitas moved to sit down and Ventus joined him, taking the seat opposite. Vanitas watched him sit, then satisfied he was settled, picked up his chopsticks, already reaching for a small plate of tempura. 

Ventus pressed his hands together and quietly gave thanks, albeit a little uncomfortably. It didn’t escape his notice that Vanitas hadn’t done the same. If it wasn’t for the constant sound of the ocean, the silence between them would have been painfully awkward. It was just commonplace to make dinner conversation, but Ventus felt annoyed all over again knowing he didn’t want to, especially when he was being made to feel that he _had_ to. He glanced up at Vanitas, only to find him not looking at him at all, his attention still drawn to the food in front of him.  

Trying his best to be subtle, Ventus stole glances at Vanitas, noting the differences that six years apart had made him miss. His hair was shorter, and his shoulders were more defined, and the angles of his face seemed slightly sharper, but with his tattoos covered again, Vanitas still looked a lot like Ventus remembered. It was more in the way Vanitas held himself that seemed to be the most different. Ventus remembered Vanitas as someone who was impulsive, who had been dangerously reckless and hot-headed, but then when they had been alone together he had been a drastically more balanced person. Ventus could honestly say that Vanitas really had hated everyone…everyone except _him._

Now, the man sitting across from him was a completely different person to the boy he had left all those years ago. Vanitas was more intense, the cold, calculated intelligence behind his eyes thoroughly unnerving. Where Vanitas had always been a painfully blunt person, he was now emotionally guarded, and Ventus hated that the most.  

Six years…was a long time. What exactly had Vanitas been doing…especially to become an _Oyabun_ so young…?  

It was in that moment that Vanitas looked up at him and Ventus nearly dropped his chopsticks. Mortified in realising he’d been caught staring, Ventus quickly averted his eyes and looked down, the piece of salmon he had been about to eat now lying on the table _next_ to his plate.

“You don’t like it?”

Rigid in his seat, Ventus felt his face growing warm as he steadied his grip and reached for another piece.

“No, it’s…really good.”

Ventus bit at the inside of his cheek and inwardly berated himself. What the hell was he even saying? He’d barely had more than a mouthful of rice!

Vanitas just gave him a look that clearly conveyed his amusement, and Ventus felt embarrassed all over again. He lifted his bowl of rice to his mouth, busying himself with actually eating something, rather than just flailing around and making a fool of himself.

“When did you move back?”

Ventus frowned at Vanitas’ unexpected question, taken a little by surprise. He’d never told Vanitas he’d left Tokyo, but on second thought, that was probably the most logical conclusion.    

He cleared his throat, setting his rice bowl back down. “Only a few weeks ago… I was living in Kyoto.”

Vanitas barely reacted, his eyes still locked on the vast array of dishes in front of him.

“So why come back here?”  

Ventus was silent for a few moments, wondering how best to answer. 

“My father…his wife left him, and his company went bankrupt. Then, before I knew it he was calling me to ask for money – said he’d developed a gambling problem.” Ventus shrugged and gave Vanitas a dry smile. “I was…surprised he even remembered me. It’d been so long since we last spoke. But I thought, I better move back and…help him get back on his feet.”

Vanitas snorted, taking a particularly vicious bite out of a piece of grilled fish. “You owe that man nothing. He was _never_ good to you.”

Ventus smiled sadly, lifting his bowl of miso to cradle it in one hand. In a way, it was nice to see some things never changed: Vanitas had always hated his father.

“…He’s still my father. I couldn’t ignore him reaching out to me.”

Vanitas looked all the more sullen, stabbing out with his chopsticks at a plate of steamed dumplings. “It makes sense now why I couldn’t find you. I never expected you to change your last name back to _his._ ”

Ventus was stunned. He froze, his bowl of miso halfway to his lips.

“…You tried looking for me?”

Vanitas finally looked up at him, his golden eyes piercing.

“Of course I looked for you.”

There was a single, tense moment between them and Ventus felt incredibly guilty, even though he knew he shouldn’t. Years ago, at Vanitas’ insistence, Ventus had changed his last name to his mother’s, as a way of starting fresh, but…

“I had to change it back to his…so that my application into my new university in Kyoto was accepted. Without him signing as guarantor, they wouldn’t let me study there.”

Ventus knew his father had only agreed to it at the time because he’d wanted him out of the picture for good, but he wasn’t about to admit that to Vanitas.

Vanitas, for his part, said nothing, silently glowering down at the table. He continued eating, the look on his face seeming oddly conflicted.

The silence was endless then, Ventus left wondering all over again as he quietly made a show of picking at his salad. Where was the smirking, confident _Yakuza_ boss who had greeted him only hours before?

Straightening in his seat, Ventus decided changing the subject was probably a good idea. At this point, anything would be better than this – the tension was going to kill him.

“Kyoto was a really nice place to live, though… I was sad to leave.”

Vanitas didn’t look at him, but Ventus knew he was listening. He forged on. 

“I was staying with a friend there, so it was hard to just pack up and go. I felt terrible for leaving him in the lurch like that, but luckily he understood.”

Ventus’ memories of his time in Kyoto were ones he thought back on regularly. He missed his friend, Terra, who had moved mountains to help him when he’d first reached out, lost and confused, with nowhere else to turn. Ventus would never be able to thank him enough.

Ventus breathed out a small laugh, smiling fondly as he reminisced. “He was…really kind to me, right from the moment I arrived. I don’t know what I would’ve done without him. He showed me all the cheap places to eat at, and all the best –” 

“Why would you talk about other men in front of me?” Vanitas loudly interrupted, his expression sour. “It’s like you’re _trying_ to make me mad.” 

Ventus snapped his mouth shut so hard he heard his teeth click. He narrowed his eyes, immediately on the defensive. For a minute there, he’d forgotten who exactly he was dealing with.

“It's not my problem if you're going to work yourself up over something so _trivial_.”

Deadly serious, Vanitas pointed his chopsticks at Ventus, his tone of voice heavy with his rising anger.

“I shouldn't have to tell you, Ventus – I don't want to hear about you being with anyone else but _me_. I didn't like it back then, and I _don’t_ like it now.”

Vanitas had always been possessive, so really, Ventus shouldn’t have been surprised by this. When they had still been in school together, anyone else that had taken up his time easily became Vanitas’ sworn enemy. It hadn’t bothered him so much back then, since he’d never had a lot of friends to begin with, but now Ventus knew it wasn’t healthy, nor was it even remotely appreciated. 

Ventus laid his chopsticks down on the table, his appetite gone. He squared his shoulders, meeting Vanitas’ eyes with a steely glare of his own.

“This may come as a shock to you, _Vanitas_ , but I’m _not_ your possession. You don’t own me, and you _never_ will.”

Outside, the waves took that moment to crash more ferociously against the coastline, the far off sound practically roaring in Ventus’ ears. Vanitas had gone completely still, save for his chopsticks faintly trembling within his grip. Ventus didn’t move, his hands clenching into fists in his lap.

Still looking Ventus dead in the eyes, Vanitas slowly shook his head, an ugly smile plastered across his face. “…You just never learn, do you?” 

It was so quick, Ventus nearly missed it – Vanitas crashing his arm down into the table and swiping half of it's contents onto the floor. Ventus’ body instinctively jerked, but he managed to remain seated, several plates and dishes all smashing and shattering to pieces mere inches away from him. He clenched his fists harder as Vanitas stood and loomed over him, a sharp shiver of fear swiftly racing up his spine.

He looked up at Vanitas, just as he was roughly wrenched out of his seat, Vanitas slamming him face-first into the table.

“You’re always so _quick_ to defy me – always running your mouth.”

Ventus struggled as Vanitas held him down, his _obi_ jerked free from around his waist and the folds of his _yukata_ shoved out of the way.

“How _easily_ you forget why you’re even _here_ in the first place!”

His eyes widening, Ventus forced his arms underneath him and tried to push himself up, only for Vanitas to grip the back of his head and smash him straight back down. His face connecting with the table, gasping and slightly dazed, Ventus weakly cried out, realising what Vanitas was about to do. 

_“N-No…!”_

Ventus barely had a second to prepare himself as Vanitas lifted his hips, one hand spreading him open.

_“Ahh!”_

Ventus scrabbled against the table-top, another dish loudly clattering to the floor. Vanitas entered him forcefully, ramming himself inside.

“Is _this_ how you expected me to be?” Vanitas’ voice was full of venom. He jerked his hips and Ventus gasped, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain.

“ _Stop…!”_

Growling low in his throat, Vanitas viciously clenched his hand around Ventus’ thigh and flipped him over on the table, pulling his legs wide apart.  

“Is _this_ what you wanted!?” Vanitas thrust in hard again, the light in his eyes wild and furious, but also…filled with so much _hurt_.

Biting into his hand, Ventus saw it all, his body falling limp instantly as the fight drained out of him. He covered his eyes with his arms.

“V… _Van!”_

At the sound of his name, Vanitas froze, his panted breaths louder than the ocean in the encompassing silence. Ventus trembled where he lay, still covering half of his face with his forearms. His chest heaved with his shallow breaths, raw pain lancing through him with Vanitas still buried inside him.  

Vanitas slowly leaned forwards, Ventus barely daring to move as he felt Vanitas brace his elbows against the table on either side of him. There was gentle pressure on his wrists then, Vanitas carefully lifting his arms away from his face. A warm hand slid along his cheek, the other pushing his bangs from out of his eyes, and Ventus nervously blinked them open. Vanitas looked _tortured_ , and the emotion Ventus saw on his face frightened him more than _anything_ ever could.

This…was _clearly_ much more than just revenge to Vanitas – 

Was it _really_ possible…that he _still…?_

“You're a cruel man, Ventus,” Vanitas whispered, still bracing himself over him. “Six years I longed for you, while you were happy without me.” 

Ventus’ eyes flew wide, shaken to his very core. The quiet torment in Vanitas’ eyes rendered him speechless.

“You can _forget_ Kyoto – you’re not going back,” Vanitas grated out, his voice strengthening. He threaded his fingers through Ventus’ hair, leaning in closer still. 

“…I should have never let you get away in the first place.”

Vanitas kissed him – and Ventus’ heart stopped beating.

Shocked beyond belief, he sharply turned his head to the side and broke free, his mind a whirlwind of panic. 

Kissing meant _feelings_ – feelings he couldn’t _return!_

Vanitas just gripped his chin and tugged him back to facing him, his lips hungry and demanding.

Ventus gasped and Vanitas promptly rolled his tongue into his mouth, and that was the _last straw_.

He couldn’t fight it anymore.  

Ventus angled his lips and pulled Vanitas closer, wrapping his arms tight around his neck. Vanitas moaned and shuddered, making the mistake of moving too much, and Ventus immediately choked, going rigid against him. 

Panting onto Ventus’ lips, Vanitas slowly pulled out.

The relief Ventus felt nearly brought tears to his eyes, but Vanitas didn’t give him a chance to catch his breath. He stood and dragged Ventus up with him, already striding for the bedroom.

Ventus wanted to stop him – _really_ , he did, but…

Vanitas lead him to the bed and pushed him down onto it, already capturing his lips again and kissing him breathless.

Ventus closed his eyes, kissing in return with everything he had. He whimpered softly, burying both of his hands in Vanitas’ hair. 

He wanted this…wanted it _so much._   

Vanitas’ touches were near desperate, the longing on his face intense as he grappled with his bedside drawer and retrieved a small, black bottle.

Ventus writhed amongst the sheets, his _yukata_ twisted around him, and his cock almost painfully hard as he dazedly watched Vanitas slick himself with the lubricant before settling between his legs.

“Wait…” Ventus gasped, unsure of how his body would take it, especially after the last time, but Vanitas just shook his head, leaning in for another kiss.

“I can’t… It’s not enough,” Vanitas breathed, slowly easing himself inside.

“It’s never enough…” 

The lubricant made all the difference in the world and Ventus let out a long moan as pleasure spiked through him. He could only hold on as Vanitas thrust into him, his hips rolling while he bruised Ventus’ lips with his own.  

The pace increased, and all Ventus wanted to do was come together with Vanitas.

The familiar crash of his orgasm suddenly flooded through him, and Ventus gasped, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking firmly.

Vanitas groaned in his ear and pressed his lips hard into Ventus’ cheek, his hips losing their rhythm. 

“Ven…”   

Ventus heard the emotion – could _feel_ it in the way Vanitas was holding him, and the exhaustion biting at the heels of his release had everything around him rapidly fading to black.

Vanitas’ arms pulling him closer was the last thing he remembered.

-0-

Ventus woke up alone.

The sun was streaming through the windows of Vanitas’ bedroom, and Ventus instinctively rolled away from it, only to find himself wide awake seconds later.

He sat up so fast the room faintly spun. Ventus wasn’t sure of what he’d been expecting, but it was easy to see that the bed was empty save for himself, Vanitas nowhere to be seen.

Wearily, he scrubbed a hand through his hair and brought his knees up to his chest, pressing his forehead against them. His body was aching in some places, but nothing like he’d been expecting. Vanitas really had been…careful not to hurt him, despite that one instance of his temper getting the better of him. 

Ventus closed his eyes, breathing out a deep sigh.  

They were even now. There was nothing left for him to do, except find his clothes and go home. He almost laughed.  

…If only it would be that simple.

No matter how conflicted he was about it, Vanitas was never going to be good for him. Maybe, a long time ago, things could have been different for them, but now, Ventus knew he couldn’t have him back in his life.

Finding his clothes and dressing was a quiet, uneventful affair, and Ventus caught himself searching for Vanitas through every room and around every corner as the same servant who had greeted him, escorted him back to the front door.  

“…Tell me one thing," Ventus couldn’t help but ask her, pausing in the doorway.

“Is he… _here,_ or did he leave?”

The servant seemed reluctant to answer, her eyes never leaving the floor, but Ventus stubbornly refused to move, not until he _knew_.

Finally, she gave in, her voice barely above a whisper.

“ _Ishi-sama_ …is in residence, but he is currently otherwise engaged. He has instructed me to pass onto you his sincerest of apologies." 

Ventus could only stare, turning her words over and over.

“…Right. Thank you.”

Bowing low, Ventus turned and left. After saying all those things to him, it seemed Vanitas couldn’t even face him. It was a sobering thought.

Any lingering confusion he’d been feeling over Vanitas was now well and truly gone.

He didn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to add: While I was researching the Yakuza for this story I learned that the act of sharing Sake with a boss is one of the greatest honours someone a part of the organisation can receive. It technically means that they are considered immediate family to the boss, so when Ventus refuses to drink with him, that's why Vanitas smiles because Ventus isn't a part of his world and has no idea of the level of disrespect he's just shown. Anyone else would be overwhelmed to receive such an honour, but Ventus just flat-out refuses. XD


End file.
